warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Little Red Riding Rabbit
Little Red Riding Rabbit is a 1944 Warner Bros. Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Friz Freleng, and starring Bugs Bunny. It is a sendup of the Little Red Riding Hood story, and the first time in which Mel Blanc receives a voice credit. This cartoon is ranked #39 in The 50 Greatest Cartoons of all time by members of the animation field.The 50 Greatest Cartoons, Turner Publishing Inc., pg. 156-157 Plot Little Red Riding Hood is depicted as a typical teenage girl from the 1940s, a "bobby soxer" with an extremely loud and grating voice (inspired by screen/radio comedienne Cass Daley, provided by Bea Benaderet). After she sings the first verse of Five O'Clock Whistle in the opening to establish this fact, Bugs Bunny pops out of her basket to ask where she's going. She replies that she's going to "bring a little bunny rabbit to my grandma's. Ta HAVE, see?http://lyricsplayground.com/alpha/songs/f/fiveoclockwhistle.shtml "With this part of the story set up, the wolf is now introduced. The wolf switches a "Shortcut to Grandma's" sign, so that Red has to go through a long mountain path, while the wolf uses the real shortcut---a few short steps to the house. Seeing a note on the door that Grandma isn't home (a Rosie the Riveter type who's working the "swing shift" at Lockheed), the wolf sneaks inside and dresses like Grandma---only to find that a bunch of other wolves are similarly dressed and waiting in the bed for Red! The wolf (voiced by Billy Bletcher) growls for the others to "COME ON! COME ON! take a powder---this is MY racket!" and the other wolves leave muttering to themselves, and then a small wolf leaves from under the pillow (this gag will be repeated in Little Red Rodent Hood). Once in bed, the wolf waits for Red to come to the door. But in a twist, the wolf isn't interested in eating Red, but rather the rabbit she brought with her. The wolf quickly shuffles Red out the door and tries looking for Bugs. Bugs, however, gets the better of the wolf and runs around the house, being 'chased' by the wolf. Along the way, Bugs subjects the wolf to the famous lots-of-doors in-and-out routine (which will be repeated in Buccaneer Bunny and "A Bird in a Guilty Cage"). The wolf, however, is constantly interrupted by Red, who continues asking the questions from the story, such as "That's an awfully big nose for you – ta HAVE." Towards the end of the cartoon,the wolf finally corners Bugs, but Bugs imitates the wolf's every action even when the wolf keeps telling Bugs to stop. After eluding the wolf by distracting him into singing Put On Your Old Gray Bonnet (With the Blue Ribbons on It), Bugs manages to get a glowing coal from the fireplace and sends the wolf to the ceiling by scorching his backside. When the wolf comes down, Bugs has a large shovelful of coals waiting to scorch the wolf. However, the wolf manages to catch his feet on the ends of two benches just in time, doing the "splits", facing the camera. Instead of simply kicking one of the benches away, Bugs proceeds to dump heavy weights into the wolf's arms. After clearing out just about everything in the house (except the kitchen sink), Bugs is about to apply the coup de grace on the wolf---by placing an olive branch on top of the mass of junk and furniture the wolf is holding---when Red comes back in, bellowing "Hey, GRANDMA!" (by now, Red had already commented on the wolf's big eyes, ears and nose, and his sharp teeth, one wonders what she was planning to ask next). By now, even Bugs has gotten sick of Red's interruptions, prompting himself to say, "I'll do it, but I'll probably hate myself in the morning." He descends the ladder, out of frame, there's a shuffling of the furniture... and now RED is the one desperately trying to avoid getting scorched (doing the "splits" in her dress, but modestly facing away from the camera), while Bugs and the wolf, arms around each other's shoulders, share a carrot and self-satisfied looks, and await the inevitable. Gallery Trivia Legacy and Later Appearances *This cartoon's incarnation of Red Riding Hood is perhaps the most well-known of all the other Red Riding Hoods that appear in the Looney Tunes franchise, hence this version of Red had made more appearances in later productions: **Red returns as a guest character among the crowds cheering for the Looney Tunes' Toon Squad at the end of the basketball game in the 1996 movie Space Jam **In an episode of The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries, ("It's a Plaid, Plaid, Plaid, Plaid World") Red appears as a character called "Myopia". Her voice, performed by Tress MacNeille, is just as shrill as the original, but now with a distinct Scottish burr. Her name is an ironic misnomer, as she suffers not from nearsightedness, but colorblindness. Goofs *While the USA Turner 1995 dubbed version print retains the original Merrie Melodies ending music cue, the EU Turner 1995 dubbed version print replaces the original Merrie Melodies ending music cue with the 1939-1941 Merrie Melodies ending music cue. Releases *VHS, Laserdisc - Cartoon Moviestars: Bugs and Daffy: The Wartime Cartoons *Laserdisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 1, Side 6: Friz Freleng *VHS - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 6: Friz Freleng *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2, Disc One *Blu-Ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 3, Disc One References External Links *Little Red Riding Rabbit at SuperCartoons.net *Little Red Riding Rabbit at B99.TV Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Bugs Bunny shorts Category:Bugs Bunny Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Directed by Friz Freleng Category:Story by Michael Maltese Category:Written by Michael Maltese Category:Animation by Manuel Perez Category:Animated by Manuel Perez Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Voice Characterizations by Bea Benaderet Category:Voiced by Bea Benaderet Category:Voices by Bea Benaderet Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling Category:1944 films Category:1944 shorts Category:1944 Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s films Category:1940s Category:Little Red Riding Hood Category:Little Red Riding Hood shorts Category:Leon Schlesinger Studios Category:Leon Schlesinger Productions Category:Produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Films Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons, Inc. Category:Produced By Warner Bros. Cartoons, Inc.